Together
by melahun
Summary: A few years after the end of the manga, Mitsuki and Takuto are living a blissful life. However, one accident causes everything to change - again. Love is lost, memories are forgotten - can they make it through it all? Takuto x Mitsuki & Izumi x Meroko
1. Prologue

__Hoorah! I finally got around rewriting this! For those of you that read my fic before, **Love Lost, Memories Forgotten**, thank you for sticking with me for so long. I'm sorry for taking such a long time. This time, however, wil be a lot better. I'll be sure to write longer, and I guarantee you it will be better! For those people that just discovered this, ignore the mini speech!

__Disclaimer: Full Moon wo Sagashite does not belong to me. It belongs to Arina Tanemura.

* * *

00

_Prologue_

The stadium was deafening.

_ Well, it's how much my fans love me, I guess!_ Mitsuki thought. Out of breath, she bowed and smiled at the sea of faces before her. Fans were jumping up and holding up signs with her name.

It's been a few years since the incident with the shinigamis and Eichi had ended - five years, actually. Now that she was 18, her grandmother had allowed her to continue living on her own. She's not exactly living _alone, _though_._ Takuto had decided to move in with her after unsuccessfully looking for a place to live after he woke up from his coma. Now, they live together in bliss.

Not all things were good, though. She could no longer see shinigamis for some reason. Takuto still can though, being half-human and half-shinigami.

Whenever Mitsuki asks him about Meroko and Izumi, he simply shrugs and says, "I don't know. They don't come by anymore."

Mitsuki highly doubted it.

Since Takuto was the stubborn old goat he was, he refused to say any more. He always looked a little uncomfortable whenever Mitsuki bugged him about it, so she decided to drop the subject nowadays. She still looks up at the sky though, searching for a pair of rabbit or dog ears floating around, even if she can't see them.

Mitsuki stopped reminiscing and snapped back to reality. There were fans everywhere, and Ooshige was motioning her to come backstage. Turning to her loyal fans, she waved and bowed again, saying a few words of thanks as her fans screamed even louder, if possible. She turned and walked offstage as the people who worked backstage started cleaning up the big stage. Still a little out of breath, she smiled at Ooshige and Wakaouji.

"Did I do okay?"

"Okay? You did great!" Ooshige exclaimed, hugging her. When she let go, she handed Mitsuki a bottle of water. "Here, have some water."

Mitsuki took it gratefully. She looked around as she took a swig, eyes searching for a mess long, dark hair. After she was done, she asked the couple, "Where's Takuto? Is he late again?"

Wakaouji smiled reassuringly. "No, don't worry. He's got a surprise for you today, so he's running a bit late," Seeing Mitsuki pout, he chuckled and added, "He'll come by soon. Just be patient."

The girl sighed. _Might as well get cleaned up while I wait for him,_ she thought as she turned to head back to her dressing room.

* * *

After she had finished removing her stage makeup and changing her clothes, a knock was heard on her door. Thinking it to be Ooshige, she opened the door - only to face an intimidating policeman.

The policeman looked down at her (literally) and asked, "Are you Miss Kouyama Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki, startled, replied, "Ah, yes, that is me. W-Who are you? Where is Ooshige-san?" She inwardly cursed herself for slipping up a little when talking the policeman.

"I am here to escort you to the police station. Your manager is waiting outside." Mitsuki raised a suspicious eyebrow. The police station? For what? Did something bad happen? Maybe one of her fans started a fight, or maybe there were threats against her… Would that happen? It's never happened to her before, but she's heard stories from Madoka. She shrugged, figuring that she would find out sooner or later. Oh well.

"Alright."

When Mitsuki had arrived outside, she saw a worried-looking Ooshige waiting for her. The moment Ooshige saw her, she rushed to her side and started asking her numerous questions. Confused, Mitsuki tried to calm her down. The woman eventually stopped asking her questions after seeing Mitsuki was alright.

"What's happening, Ooshige-san?" Mitsuki asked the woman.

"I'm not completely sure. It's an accident of some sort," Ooshige answered.

Mitsuki was puzzled. How does that involve her? "What does that have to do with me?"

Her manager shrugged, "That's what I asked them. They wouldn't tell me anything else besides the fact that there was an accident. Come on, let's go to the police station so we can find out." Ooshige walked towards the police car, trying to get past the crowd that is beginning to get bigger. Mitsuki hurried after her.

* * *

At the police station, Mitsuki found that Wakaouji was waiting for her.

"Wakaouji-sensei! You're here too? Do you know what's going on?" Mitsuki exclaimed as she ran up to give him a hug. The young doctor also looked worried, but he managed a weak smile as she hugged him.

When they let go, Wakaouji answered her questions, "To tell you the truth, I'm not entirely sure what's going on. However, I'm sure it must be pretty serious if they pulled you out of work to come here."

Mitsuki frowned at his answer, but that disappeared when a man in uniform walked up to them. He wasn't really remarkable, but the police man, Mitsuki assumed, was very serious-looking and a bit sad. _Sad because of what?_ Mitsuki thought. The man went up to Wakaouji and shook his hand, introducing himself as the chief of police. The chief glanced at Mitsuki, then turned back to Wakaouji to ask if they could talk privately.

Mitsuki frowned, "No. If this involves me, then I get to hear what's going on too. I don't want to remain clueless any longer. No one has told me what is going on!" The chief looked taken aback at this outburst, then gave in and led the three of them to a small room.

The chief closed the door behind him and turned to face Wakaouji, Mitsuki and Ooshige. "I regret to inform you that a man named Kira Takuto was caught in an accident," he said as Mitsuki gasped at the mention of Takuto, "he was on his way to a concert, probably yours, Miss Kouyama," he gestured towards Mitsuki at this, "when a bus ran a red light and crashed into his motorcycle. Luckily, almost no one was hurt."

"_Almost…_?" Mitsuki whispered.

The chief looked at her with pity. "Yes, almost everyone. Mr. Kira is currently undergoing surgery at this time in the hospital. I suggest you go there now,"

Mitsuki immediately ran out of the room and the police station, holding back tears. There was no way this was happening. Not when life was so perfect, so full of bliss. She was hailing a taxi when Ooshige and Wakaouji caught up to her. A taxi came by, and they all went in.

"To the hospital, please! And hurry!" Mitsuki shouted hurriedly at the taxi driver. The driver nodded and tried to rush to the hospital as quickly as possible. On the way, Mitsuki buried her face in her hands and choked out a sob.

"Shh, it will be alright," Ooshige cooed, trying to comfort the girl.

"I can't lose him again!" Mitsuki cried.

"Everything will be fine, Mitsuki. Takuto came back once, and he'll come back again. Safe and sound," Wakaouji said. He cringed at Mitsuki's suddenly hopeful face. Truthfully, Wakaouji had absolutely no idea what will happen to Takuto. The chief barely gave him any details, and he doesn't even know the current condition he is in. All he can do right now is comfort Mitsuki while feeding her hopes and assurances. This time, he has to depend on the other doctors at the hospital.

* * *

The hospital was bustling with nurses and doctors running around, as usual. Wakaouji had gone to the front desk and asked about Takuto, where the nurse simply gave him the room number where Takuto was. Apparently the surgery was already done.

The trio walked to Takuto's room silently. They were all worried for the news to come. When they arrived, a doctor was standing outside the door. The doctor noticed them coming and faced them. Wakaouji and the doctor shook hands, since they worked together at some point. But that was a story for later.

"How is he?" Wakaouji asked, hoping for good news.

The doctor frowned, "The surgery, I think, was rather successful," Mitsuki breathed a sigh of relief, "but…" she stilled, holding her breath.

But? _But?_

Nothing good ever comes out of that.

Mitsuki was dreading the news now.

"But…?" said Wakaouji.

The doctor sighed, "…_but_, Mr. Kira is in a coma. I checked his medical records and I saw that he has already been in a coma before. I'm not sure if his body can take a second one this time."

Mitsuki's expression hardened. As long as he was still alive, Mitsuki didn't care. As long as Takuto was still _Takuto_, it didn't matter to her.

"May I see him?"

"Well, I wouldn't advise it, it's only been a few hours since the surgery, his body is still-"

"_I asked if I may see him._ So can I, or can I not?" Ooshige and Wakaouji were surprised at Mitsuki's tone of voice. They have never heard the teen speak to anyone in that way, whether she was angry at them or not. What is going on in Mitsuki's head right now?

The doctor sighed a second time in the span of ten minutes. "Yes, but be quiet. And be careful. He's still a bit weak."

Satisfied with his answer, Mitsuki stepped around him and walked into the room with a poker face.

_I'll stay strong. For Takuto... _

* * *

This is taking way too long for me TT_TT I'm sorry I take so long to rewrite and update OTL

The story is also going at a slower pace than before. Personally, I don't really like it. But I can't help it. Oh well!

Anyway, **review**! I love reviews! Reviews are love to me.


	2. Friends

so. how long were you waiting for this? (obviously enough a really long time /shot) i'm sorry for taking 49358763896 years to upload a chapter :c i'll try to make it once a month! so far it's been okay. (not really)

disclaimer: full moon wo sagashite is not mine. neither are the characters, except for any ocs that pop up in this fic.

* * *

_01_

_Friend_

It's been a few months since Takuto going into coma. Mitsuki had taken a break from work to take care of him everyday. Everyday, she manages to find a gift for him whenever she comes by. Today, she found a little cat phone charm she found at a gift shop across the apartment she shared with Takuto. It was small and jingly, the cat was round and had a bell collar attached to it. Mitsuki smiled as she thought about how similar the cat was to Takuto's shinigami cat form. She'll never see it, but it didn't matter. As long as Takuto was by her side, she didn't care.

Mitsuki walked into the room carrying a plastic bag with some apples, some tupperware and the phone charm inside it. She smiled at Takuto's peaceful expression despite the fact that he wasn't awake.

As she sat down next to the hospital bed, she took out a dish and an apple and began to peel the skin away with a knife. She hummed softly as she did it, the peaceful atmosphere smothering her insecurities and worries. Mitsuki started to daydream a bit while she was peeling the apple. What will happen when Takuto wakes up? Maybe he'll slowly open his eyes while Mitsuki is there, and then when he is discharged, Mitsuki can take him to the beach. The thought made her smile until a sudden pain pierced her hand. She dropped the apple and looked down. Turns out that she had accidentally cut her thumb while she was daydreaming. Sighing, she stanched the bleeding with a napkin and flinched. The cut was deeper than she thought. _How careless of me,_ Mitsuki thought, _I don't usually daydream this much._ She stood up and went to the bathroom to clean her cut. When she came back with a bandage wrapped around her thumb, she threw the apple she dropped away and finished peeling. After that, she sliced the apples into smaller pieces and put it on the small table by Takuto's bed.

She stood up and walked across the room to change the water for the flowers she brought in yesterday. They were white, and they shone well in the sunlight by the window. Mitsuki didn't know what they were until the florist told her that they were called carnations. There were many other colors, but personally, Mitsuki liked these the best. Picking up the colorful vase, she turned around and dropped the vase. Part of the floor was slippery, and she nearly fell along with the vase too. A loud _crash_ ensued when the glass vase made contact with the floor and Mitsuki winced. _Today really isn't my day, isn't it?_ Mitsuki thought. She sighed, picked up the flowers and dropped them where the vase was before she moved it. She moved to go get a broom to sweep up the remains of the vase. When she was at the door, she stopped and frowned. Why was it that she was getting a bad feeling about today? It wasn't like that when she woke up. _Maybe it's just a really bad day for me,_ Mitsuki thought. She sighed and opened the door, only to be face to face with Takuto's doctor.

"O-Oh," Mitsuki blinked. Once. Twice. "Hello, sensei," She moved aside to let him in.

The doctor, a kind-looking middle-aged man, bowed slightly as he strode in. "Good afternoon, Kouyama-sama." He suddenly stopped after walking past her. The man had seen the shattered shards of glass and water spilt across the floor and turned to face Mitsuki. "Is this your doing, may I ask?" He questioned her. Mitsuki swallowed the lump in her throat and fidgeted around.

"Well, yes, it was," She started answering, "but I didn't do it on purpose, of course! It was an accident," She added hurriedly, seeing the doctor's raised eyebrow. He nodded slowly, as if not believing her. The doctor must've thought that Mitsuki threw it at the floor in anger or madness. _Oh geez,_ Mitsuki thought, _why is this all happening to me?_

"Anyway, I am here for Takuto's weekly checkup. Do you mind leaving the room, please?"

"Oh. I mean, of course! But could I just clean up the mess I made first? I don't want anyone getting hurt," When the doctor nodded and moved off to Takuto's side, Mitsuki quickly ran out and grabbed a broom and a bag to put all the shards in. She hurriedly swept it all up and dumped it in the bag. Then, she turned around to face the doctor, bowed, and jogged out of the room.

* * *

When she was out of the room, she sighed. Why? She didn't know, she just had to sigh to let it all out. What was it she was letting out? She didn't know either. Was it stress? Sadness? Or could it be like the doctor thought, anger or madness? Mitsuki sincerely hoped not. After she dumped the bag in the trash can, she turned and crashed into someone.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Mitsuki heard someone exclaim when she fell back from the impact. She looked up and saw a hand extended towards her. She took it gratefully, and was pulled back up to her feet.

"I'm alright, thank you." Mitsuki smiled and looked at the person's face. It was a boy, around her age, with brown eyes and black hair. He had tanned skin and had a lanky body.

"Phew, I thought I was going to get in trouble again," the boy sighed. He looked her up and down, making Mitsuki shift uncomfortably. "You don't look like you need to be in the hospital. Well, unless you have insomnia," the boy remarked, pointing to the area under his eyes. Mitsuki guessed that she had lost some sleep from taking care of Takuto, and it _showed_.

"I'm not here for any sicknesses or injuries, I'm here to take care of a friend," she gave him a small smile. _Friend_? Takuto wasn't her friend. Why did she say that? Takuto was _more _than her friend. She would even say that he was her soulmate! Why on earth did she call him a mere_ friend_?

The boy nodded understandingly, "I see," The mood was somber for a few seconds, then the boy's expression brightened a little. "My name is Katsu! What's yours?" he said, extending his hand out. Mistuki smiled and took his hand, shaking it.

"My name is Mitsuki."

Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

you all must hate me so much right now orz

i'm sorry for making this so short. :c i've been trying to work on it, but summer school was getting in the way. now, though, i can write all i want! final exams are over and i barely need to worry about it anymore ^w^

you all must also hate me for adding in another oc orz. the next chapter is in the making!

read and review and i shall love you c: (that rhymes right)


	3. Truth

i'm back! i finished this chapter sooner than i thought c:

anyway, enjoy!

disclaimer: i do not own Full Moon wo Sagashite (do i have to do this every time orz )

* * *

_02_

_Truth_

In the few minutes they had talked while walking down the white hallways of the hospital, Mitsuki had discovered many things about Katsu. A lot of the information she had uncovered were insignificant to her, such as how Katsu liked to play soccer, his favorite color is red, he lives right next to a playground so he can never concentrate on his homework with all the screams of children, etc. Katsu disagreed.

"When it's my birthday, you'll know exactly what to get me if you know all this!" Katsu argued.

"How am I supposed to remember all of it?" Mitsuki countered, laughing, "I could ask you anytime when I needed to know!" She let out another laugh at Katsu's silly pout, huffing and crossing his arms.

"Well," Katsu pouted, "you never know," Mitsuki held back another giggle as they reached Takuto's door. Her smile slowly faded away as she saw the three numbers she had memorized from her daily visits. She saddened at the thought of leaving her new friend, but Takuto was more important. How could she forget?

Mitsuki turned to Katsu, "I need to go now. This is my friend's room," She smiled sadly. Katsu frowned. He didn't want to leave her yet. Not when she has that sad smile on her face.

"Can I meet your friend?"

"What?"

"Can I meet your friend? I mean, it's okay if she don't want to see me, I just wanted to meet her…" Katsu trailed off, unsure of Mitsuki's answer.

Mitsuki smiled at him, "Of course my friend will want to meet you! He only gets a couple of other visitors besides me, anyway," Katsu frowned a little. _He?_ "I'm sure Takuto wouldn't mind another visitor," Mitsuki rambled on, "maybe another friend would help speed up his recovery!" She smiled at the thought, obviously pleased. Katsu was startled at first, since throughout their conversation he had been doing most of the talking. This was the first time since he had met Mitsuki that she spoke so much. _He must be a nice person,_ Katsu thought as Mitsuki opened the door saying she was back. As Mitsuki turned to face Katsu and motioned for him to come in, he could sense her excitement and happiness for her two friends who are about to meet.

He walked in, observing the room. It was just like any other room, except for the white carnations by the window and a plate of apples by the bed. Then his eyes fell on the occupant of the bed. Oh. _Oh. _This explains everything. It explains why Mitsuki had seemed so sad when she got to the room and why she spoke about her friend so much. The young man that laid on the bed had his eyes closed, a serene expression on his face. He had short black hair and an IV sticking out of his arm. His skin was pale, probably because he's been inside for so long. He was, in short, very handsome. The man was also in coma. Katsu didn't see how Mitsuki didn't like or love the man on the bed.

Katsu was immediately proven wrong when Mitsuki took the man's hand and sat down by his side, speaking to him lovingly. His heart ached at the sight. He didn't want to admit it, but Katsu had developed a small crush on the beautiful young girl over the few minutes they had spent together. It was odd. Katsu never developed a crush on a girl so quickly. It went against his beliefs. As he watched Mitsuki turn to him and beckon him over, he felt a surge of pity and sympathy for the man and Mitsuki. Why? He never felt pity or sympathy for other patients.

"Takuto, I want you to meet Katsu. I bumped into him today and he's a really nice guy," Katsu blushed a bit at the compliment, "and I hope you two can be friends! You could use a lot more friends, after all, Takuto," Mitsuki joked a little, chuckling a bit. She turned to Katsu. "Katsu, meet Takuto," she smiled, stepping away from the bed so Katsu can get a good look at him.

Katsu was a bit overwhelmed. What should he say in this for of situation? He was _not_ prepared to meet someone in a coma. "Er, hi, Takuto," he muttered, feeling stupid. "I'm Katsu…" He felt even worse when he received no response. What was he thinking, trying to talk to someone that might as well be dead? He shuffled around a bit, uncomfortable.

Meanwhile, Mitsuki bustled around, grabbing a new vase for the white carnations and placing them by the window. Katsu frowned a little at the flowers. Mitsuki noticed, and she mirrored his expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," Katsu replied. "Do you know what those flowers mean?" He pointed at the carnations.

Mitsuki faced the flowers, puzzled. "Flowers had meanings? I never knew that," she remarked.

"Every flower has a meaning behind it. For example, roses generally mean love, and the different colors specify what kind of love," he explained, "white carnations mean pure love, I think,"

"Oh," Mitsuki blushed a little. "W-Well, I guess I don't need to change it then," she smiled, blushing even more.

Katsu was taken aback by her comment. He didn't expect her to say it out loud (although she didn't exactly say it, more like implied it). Now that it was vocally confirmed, Katsu felt a bit sad.

The sadness didn't last long, though, as the doctor had come knocking in again. Mitsuki got up and greeted him with Katsu. The doctor raised an eyebrow at Katsu, but he ignored him and turned to Mitsuki to ask if they could talk in private, please. Mitsuki, of course, nodded and looked at Katsu with a slight pleading in her eyes. Katsu sighed and walked out of the room.

* * *

When he was out, Mitsuki turned to the doctor, anxious for the results.

"How is it, sensei?"

The doctor sighed. "I hate to be the one to deliver the news to you, but Kira-san here," he gestured at Takuto's unconscious form, "has a very small chance at waking up. His body has already taken enough strain. After all, it's only been a few years since he was last in coma, and that lasted for years,"

Mitsuki frowned. This was not the news she was expecting or wanted. "How small is the chance?" she asked quietly, as if almost afraid to know.

"…"

"Please tell me, sensei,"

He sighed. "0.3% chance of waking up. It's very likely that he will never awake,"

Mitsuki's eyes widened as she slowly processed the number. 0.3%? That means… a 99.7% chance of never waking up. But…miracles can happen. Her disease was cured, after all. Takuto's lungs were even restored! Takuto even woke up from a coma that lasted him several years! If anything, Takuto can definitely wake up, even if the number is small. Mitsuki is willing to take the chance.

"Is there anything else you can do to help him?" Mitsuki asked hopefully.

The doctor shook his head. "The surgery has been done and he is being taken care of. All we have to do now is wait for him to wake up. However, that most likely won't happen," he took a deep breath, "Kouyama-sama, you must make a choice now. Do you want to wait for him, or let him go? I've already talked to Wakaouji-san, and he said it's your choice," He watched Mitsuki's face change from confused to horrified.

"Of course I'll wait for him!" Mitsuki exclaimed, "Miracles can happen. I believe in them. After all, I have had my share of miracles," The girl smiled a little at the memories.

The doctor nodded. "Alright, it's your choice," and he walked out of the room. Once he was out, he turned to Katsu, who was leaning against the wall by the door. "May I ask what you were doing in Kira-san's room?" he asked, albeit a bit rudely.

"Is that his last name? I see. Oh, and no, you may not," Katsu glared back.

The doctor looked like he was about to say something back, but he thought better of it, walking away and glaring at Katsu over his shoulder. "You can't just do anything you want here. This is a hospital. Go back to your safe little mansion and _stay there_, kid," The doctor couldn't help but call out over his shoulder. If looks could kill, the doctor would be incinerated already.

"Damn cranky old man," Katsu muttered under his breath. At that moment, Mitsuki walked out of the door carrying her bag. She looked up, surprised that Katsu is still there.

"Oh, sorry, did you wait for me? You didn't have to,"

Katsu smiled at her. "It's okay, there's nothing else to do here. I'll walk you to the door," Mitsuki nodded, and they proceeded to walk towards the exit.

"So," Mitsuki started, "what are you here for?"

Katsu glanced at Mitsuki. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you here for family or friends, or are you sick or something?"

"Ah," Katsu said, "it's complicated. Let's just say I'm here for family. I don't exactly have a lot of friends," It's not exactly like Mitsuki thinks, but it's not a lie, either.

"Oh," Mitsuki immediately dropped the topic, thinking it was a sore topic for Katsu. "I'm sorry,"

Katsu chuckled. "It's alright," They reached the hospital entrance. Katsu looked at Mitsuki hopefully. "You'll come by tomorrow, right?"

Mitsuki giggled. "I come everyday. I'm surprised we haven't met sooner,"

Katsu nodded and waved goodbye to the girl as she walked outside and hailed a taxi. She turned and waved to him, smiling a bit.

As she got into the taxi, though, her smile was dropped immediately. She thought about Takuto. She thought about his coma. She thought about percents and 0.3 and 99.7 and how likely he's going to wake up.

When she got to her apartment, she took one look at Takuto's shoes beside hers and collapsed on the floor sobbing.

_Why us?_

* * *

aw. poor mitsuki :c why do i make her suffer? oh wait. because it's easier writing depressing stories for me.

anyway, i hope you enjoyed this chapter! it's definitely longer than the last chapter and i am immensely happy with that. it's taking a bit long, though, in my opinion. oh well! just go with the flow. 2k words already . u . makes me so happy that i can actually write so much.

please review and i will give you imaginary hugs and kisses. unless you're claustrophobic or don't like chocolate then i will give you imaginary oxygen. i don't know. i woke up maybe two hours ago and just started working on this immediately, so excuse me if i don't really make sense right now.

by the way, what are your thoughts on katsu? i made him up on the spot last chapter and personally, i really like him. and oooooh i'm keeping his background mysterious. the doctor turned from a nice man to one of the cranky assholes that need more sugar in their lives in just one conversation. at least, that's what i think. i won't be surprised if people hate katsu thoug getting in the way of mitsuki and takuto's relationship, oh katsu.

anywayyyy, please review! c:


End file.
